


Именно здесь ты найдешь меня

by commander_lils



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, in this house we appreciate Sharon Carter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Если понадобится, они в любой момент готовы прийти в парк, который расположен между их домами.





	Именно здесь ты найдешь меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gabe from The Office Waxes His Butthole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285646) by [ColorWithMarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorWithMarker/pseuds/ColorWithMarker). 



> [ **Also you can find fic here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5688848/15325528)

Сэм проверил телефон уже в тысячный раз ― почти три часа ночи, а Шерон все не видно на горизонте. Рядом с ним не было ни души. Сверчков — и тех не было слышно. Но раз уж Шерон настояла на встрече в такой час.

Он услышал шаги и обернулся ― Шерон бежала ему навстречу. Он встал и потянулся со словами: ― Ты опоздала!

Добежав до него, Шерон остановилась и согнулась в коленях, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

― Ну? Что там у тебя? ― спросил он.

Шерон выпрямилась и с улыбкой щелкнула Сэма по носу.  
― Бип!

Сэм нахмурился.  
― Ты разбудила меня посреди ночи ― в среду, если ты не забыла ― и заставила прийти сюда, чтобы щелкнуть меня по носу?

Шерон пожала плечами.  
― Я бы не смогла досидеть до пятого урока, ― сказала она.

― Не самый лучший ответ, Шерон, ― сказал Сэм.

― Ну как скажешь. На этом все, доброе утро. ― Она похлопала его по щеке и убежала домой.

― Не делай так больше! ― крикнул вслед Сэм.

― Ничего не могу обещать! ― крикнула Шерон, не оборачиваясь.

***

Шерон лежала на скамейке, задрав ноги вверх и волоча волосами по земле. Ее переписка с Тони свелась к «Лол» и «Окей» ― значит разговор сошел на нет. Для воскресного дня в парке было на удивление мало народу.

Сэм неожиданно оказался рядом с ней. Ну, возможно, не так уж и неожиданно. Она просто забыла, что ждала его. Сэм выглядел довольнее обычного.

― Удачно сходил в церковь? ― спросила она.

― Как-то раз мы с Баки смотрели порно, которое начиналось точно так же, ― сказал Сэм.

― Вы что, порно вместе смотрите?

― Да неважно, я не об этом. Я о парне, который мастурбировал аквапалкой для плавания.

Шерон села поудобнее, чтобы случайно не свалиться со скамейки.

― Как это «неважно»? Вы мало того, что смотрите порно с Баки, так там еще и парень мастурбирует аквапалкой. Идеальный метод шантажа, ― сказала она.

― Есть такая игра, где по правилам должны смотреть порно, связанное с какой-то определенной вещью, понятно? ― сказал Сэм. ― Как бы то ни было, этот парень оказался в моем церковном хоре.

― Да ты гонишь.

― Я не шучу!

Шерон наклонилась. ― Не могу поверить, что порно-звезды живут в нашем городе, ― сказала она с легким удивлением. ― Если я захочу его автограф, как попросить подписаться?

― Никак. Мы не рассказываем людям, которые ходят в нашу церковь, о том, что знаем об их карьере в порноиндустрии, ― ответил Сэм, ткнув ее плечом в ногу.

― Говорит парень, который смотрел, как другой парень трахает аквапалку, ― подразнила Шерон.

― Ну по крайней мере трахал ее не я.

Шерон усмехнулась и постучала ногами ему по плечу.

***

Шерон с Сэмом оказались в парке одновременно с разных концов. И по обоюдному негласному соглашению они решили поиграть игру из разряда гляделок, только в их случае они еще и шли навстречу друг к другу. Проиграет тот, кто первый собьется с пути. Проблема заключалась в том, что никто из них не собирался сдаваться, поэтому они врезались друг в друга и упали навзничь, потирая ушибленные лбы.

― Это наша худшая идея, ― сказала Шерон, морщась. 

― Ага, ― согласился Сэм, ― полностью поддерживаю.

― Почему мы опять здесь?

― Какой ответ на седьмой номер по алгебре?

― А, да. Икс равно трем.

― Благодарю.

Шерон перевернулась на живот и попыталась встать на колени, но резкая боль в голове повалила ее обратно. Сэм решил пока даже не пытаться.

― Давай больше никогда так не будем делать, ― сказал Сэм.

― Заметано.

***

Нет ничего прекраснее снегопада в понедельник. Однако был один минус: Шерон и Сэм не могли уснуть, так как их внутренние часы разбудили их раньше положенного, поэтому они договорились встретиться и поиграть в снежки. Шерон торчала на улице, а Сэм настоял на том, что ему надо доделать английский, поэтому он присоединится в течение часа или двух. Все остальные отмазались. Стив хотел побыть в одиночестве и был зол на друзей, потому что те поиздевались над ним в групповом чате. Баки дочитывал книгу, поэтому Шерон переименовала его в «Ботан-задрот 2». Главный Ботан-Задрот Тони был слишком занят ― красил свой мотоцикл, на котором все еще не мог прокатиться, потому что дома за ним пристально следила мама. Марии было страшно написать, потому что разбудить ее ― значит попросить сломать тебе палец на ноге. («Уж поверьте, сломанный палец на ноге болит сильнее, чем на руке. Я чаще хожу, чем открываю банку с солеными огурцами. Ее можно и кувалдой открыть», ― такова была странная логика Марии.) Бобби обещала, что никуда не пойдет с Клинтом, но это была наглая ложь, потому что не прошло и пяти минут после разговора, как снэпчат Клинта указал на обратное. Дейзи все еще болела. Роуди готовился к экзаменам. Хоуп навещала отца в Сан-Франциско и присылала фотографии с солнцем и прогнозом погоды, намекая на то, что скучает по северо-западному региону. Наташа точно бы пришла, если бы до сих пор жила в США. Дурацкие программы по обмену. Кому-нибудь нужно удочерить Наташу или жениться на ней.

Когда Сэм наконец-то пришел в парк, Шерон первым делом выпалила: ― Тебе надо жениться на Наташе, чтобы она осталась с нами навсегда.

― Что? Нет. Я не женюсь ради грин-карты, ― сказал Сэм. ― Перестань предлагать такие нелегальные вещи.

― Ну блин! Тогда пусть Стив это сделает!

― Нет. Он все еще сторонится отношений после того, как мы прозвали его ненасытным другом, помнишь?

Шерон вскинула руки к небу. Почему друзья не могут жениться на подруге ради грин-карты? 

― Тогда спроси его на следующей неделе! Или Баки!

Сэм закатил глаза. ― Ты доведешь его до слез. Ты же знаешь, как он боится делать что-то незаконное. Помнишь, как мы заставили его перейти дорогу в неположенном месте?

Шерон прекрасно помнила тот случай. Ей хотелось что-то возразить Сэму, но это и правда были самые жалкие слезы, которые она когда-либо видела. Стиву тогда пришлось перекинуть Баки через плечо и отнести в пекарню. Они со Стивом обещали никому не рассказывать (читай: Тони и Сэму), что он плакал из-за проступка, который совершают каждый день. Баки стоило бы почаще выходить из дома.

― Тогда мы попросим Тони, ― сказала Шерон. ― Он при деньгах. Сможет купить что угодно. И если что-то случится, им будет гораздо легче скрыться от властей, чем нам.

― Пеппер, ― бесстрастно сказал Сэм.

― Да бля. Роуди?

― Шерон, ты же в курсе, что однополые браки разрешены, да? ― спросил Сэм.

Шерон на самом деле забыла. ― Черт! Об этом я не подумала! Мы всегда можем попросить Хоуп!

― Шерон, нет.

― Что? Нат не в моем вкусе. Может быть, если бы у нее были темно-русые волосы и голубые глаза, да и фигура не «песочные часы», я бы еще подумала, ― вслух размышляла Шерон.

― Значит если бы она была похожа на Марию, ― сказал Сэм.

― Женщина моей мечты.

― Ладно, так мы будем лепить этого «сучьего снеговика», о котором ты не замолкала?

― Еще спрашиваешь! Помоги мне вот с этим! ― Шерон указала на огромные снежные комы за ней. ― Помоги поставить их друг на друга.

― Как..?

― А, я здесь торчу с семи, и мне стало скучно ждать тебя, ― возмутилась Шерон, словно это было в порядке нормы.

― Черт возьми, Шерон…

― А еще я сделала несколько укреплений для битвы в снежки.

― Шерон!

― Мне было скучно!

***

Сэм был слишком взбудоражен после пробежки по парку после зала. Он начал прыгать до тех пор, пока не надоело, затем отжиматься, затем приседать. Затем понял, что ему с Шерон пора научиться назначать время встречи, потому что это проще, чем приходить в надежде, что придет другой.

Телефон завибрировал ― звонил Стив. Это было странно, но не потому, что Стив постоянно забывал, как Сэм не любит телефонные разговоры, предпочитая им переписку, а потому, что Стив в это время обычно спал. Да, у шестнадцатилетнего парня был строгий распорядок дня. Нет, это даже не родители его принуждали. Он сам. Сэм никогда не спрашивал об этом, но постоянно напоминал Стиву, что кофе придумали неспроста.

― Стив, научись писать сообщения, ― начал Сэм.

― Пожалуйста, обещай, что не надерешь мне зад, ― взмолился Стив. Его голос звучал так… отчаянно.

Сэм выпрямился на скамейке. Стив редко ругался. ― Что? А есть причины?

― Я снова налажал. Конкретно налажал.

Глаза Сэма расширились. Он понял. ― Ты же не. Скажи, что ты не...

― Я не хотел!

― Не хотел? Если бы не хотел, ты бы вообще не делал этого!

― Просто обещай, что не убьешь меня!

― Я? Убью? Ты мой лучший друг, Стив. Я бы никогда этого не сделал.

― Слава богу.

― Только тебе придется отбиваться от Тони и Марии.

― Стоп. Что?

Сэм посмотрел и увидел, что Шерон бежит к нему, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. ― Я перезвоню, ― сказал он и отключился, не дождавшись ответа Стива.

Он вытянул руки как раз в тот момент, когда Шерон бросилась ему в объятия и шмыгнула носом в его рубашку. Он прижимал ее к себе и успокаивал, перебирая ее волосы.

― Ненавижу его, ― сказала она несколькими минутами позже, когда всхлипы сменились на слезы, сопровождаемые икотой.

― Нет, ― настаивал Сэм. ― Ты всегда так говоришь, но это же неправда.

― Ненавижу. Он самый жалкий сукин сын, которых мне повелось встретить, я ненавижу его. Ненавижу их обоих. ― Она шмыгнула носом. ― Ты весь потный.

― Я только из спортзала. В любом случае, ты никогда не сможешь его возненавидеть. Просто потому, что Стив иногда ведет себя как мудак, не значит, что он не сможет загладить свою вину.

Шерон отстранилась от него и вскинула бровь. ― Ты вообще о чем?

Теперь уже Сэм стоял в замешательстве. ― А ты о чем? ― спросил он.

― Мои родители решили отправить тетю Пегги в дом престарелых в Вашингтоне, а это слишком далеко для частых визитов, ― объяснила Шерон. ― А ты о чем подумал?

― Я думал, что Стив тебе изменил! Он позвонил и сказал, что в чем-то облажался и взял с меня слово не надирать ему зад! Он так говорит, если кому-то изменяет! ― воскликнул Сэм.

Шерон ахнула. ― Он изменил Эрни?

― Стив и Эрни снова вместе? С каких пор?

― Наверное, с тех пор, как ты думал, что мы со Стивом вместе, ― Шерон вытерла лицо, сморщив нос при виде соплей на рукаве свитера. ― Какой придурок может изменить Эрни? И с кем же?

― Понятия не имею, ― сказал Сэм, пожав плечами. ― Кем бы ни был этот человек, этого достаточно, чтобы Стив подумал, что я его убью.

― Как грубо! Он знает, что ты на такое не способен. Он меня должен бояться! ― Шерон выудила телефон Сэма из его кармана и набрала номер Стива. Теперь Сэм жалел, что не поставил пароль на телефон. Хотя Шерон и так бы его угадала. Или Баки, чтобы вывести Сэма из себя.

― А что насчет тети Пегги?

― Позже обсудим!

― Стой! ― Сэм схватил ее за чистый рукав. Шерон отвела телефон подальше, чтобы в случае чего он не дотянулся. Вместо этого он сказал:  
― Включи громкую связь. ― Шерон сделала, как он попросил.

― Сэм, пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты уже кому-то растрепал, ― сказал Стив.

― Слишком поздно, ― ответила Шерон.

― Шерон?! Пиздец.

― Вот-вот, тебе пиздец...

***

Сэм взглянул на Шерон и понял, что пожалеет об этом разговоре. Но он должен был это спросить, и Шерон настояла, чтобы они оказались наедине.

― Почему ты поменяла название группового чата на «Гейб из Офиса эпилирует свой зад»? ― спросил он.

Шерон усмехнулась. ― Ты помнишь, что Тони снова находится в фазе киномана? ― спросила она.

― Ага.

― Ну так вот, мы смотрели «Другие люди» по Нетфликсу, потому что услышали, что сюжет и Молли Шеннон были цитирую-не цитирую «феноменальными», ― Шерон показала взрыв руками так, как способен только Тони. ― Были мы, Тони, Баки и Стив. Не знаю, как там оказался Баки, потому что он говорил что-то про путешествие по музеям, но, как бы то ни было, мы смотрели фильм, а Гейб из Офиса там снимался.

― Баки говорил про следующие выходные. И вообще актеры могут играть в разных фильмах, ― сказал Сэм.

― Верно, и правда! Но там была сцена секса с главным героем и Гейбом из Офиса, и после этого они долго обсуждали наркотики и секс, но больше всего то, как Гейб из Офиса эпилировал свой зад перед тем, как сняться в этой сцене, ― продолжила Шерон

― У актера есть имя. Он не родился с именем «Гейб из Офиса».

― Ну я его не знаю.

Они замолчали на какое-то время, и Сэму выдался шанс поискать ответ в Интернете. ― Зак Вудс, ― сказал он. ― А его персонажа из «Других людей» зовут Пол. Гораздо проще и быстрее произносить эти имена, а не «Гейб из Офиса».

― Но мы все его знаем, как Гейба из Офиса! ― настаивала Шерон.

― Надо перестать говорить «Гейб из Офиса».

― Понял теперь? Легко привязывается. И он эпилирует свой зад, поэтому я и переименовала групповой чат, ― объяснила Шерон, словно это было чем-то очевидным.

― Мы можем посмотреть его вместе, чтобы ты понял шутку.

― Не очень-то хочется, ― сказал Сэм.

― Почему?

― Потому что зачем мне слушать истории о том, как парень эпилирует свой зад?

― Слушай, Сэм, это крайне важно! Это улучшит нашу дружбу! ― Сэм покачал головой. Ну что же за странные придурки.

***

В этот раз Шерон сидела на дереве. Обычно она бы даже не подумала об этом, потому что жуки омерзительны, но сейчас было начало февраля. Она свесила ногу настолько низко, насколько могла себе позволить, чтобы не упасть и чтобы Сэм ее увидел. Дерево росло довольно близко к их скамейке, поэтому Сэму не составило большого труда это сделать.

Сэм подошел к ней и покачал головой.

― Ты это серьезно? ― спросил он.

― Не знаю, что было так экстренно важно, чтобы я бросила все дела и прибежала сюда, но, дожидаясь тебя, я успела залезть на дерево, ― сказала Шерон.

― Я пожалею об этом?

― О чем?

Сэм усмехнулся. ― Это сюрприз. А теперь закрой глаза. И подвинь свою костлявую задницу, чтобы я смог сесть рядом.

― Грубиян, ― сказала Шерон. Она повернулась лицом к стволу и подвинулась к концу огромной ветки, на которой сидела. ― Не все одарены такими великолепными задницами, как у тебя.

― Это все вина родителей. Ко мне не имеет никакого отношения. И закрой глаза!

Шерон показала ему язык, но все равно сделала, как он попросил. Она улыбнулась, когда услышала, как Сэм пытается ухватиться за ветку, матерясь себе под нос, что пора перестать дружить с людьми-полуобезьянами.

― Мне становится скучно, ― заявила Шерон.

― Тебе все скучно, ― возразил Сэм. Она услышала его ворчание ― звук оказался ближе к ней.

― Ты не скучный.

― Это, наверное, лучший комплимент, который ты мне говорила.

― Без проблем. Я проведу здесь всю неделю.

― Надеюсь, что нет. Ты же не хочешь пропускать день пиццы.

― Холодная пицца из Домино’с не решит все мои проблемы и не сделает мою неделю лучше.

― Если это так, то я потрачу все силы, чтобы оказаться верхом, ― Он почти залез на ветку. Она чувствовала, как ветка прогибается под его весом.

― Так вот что она сказала.

― Ты больше не будешь общаться с Клинтом.

― Ты не поверишь, это слова Скотта.

― Ничего хорошего, если честно.

― Знаю, ― Шерон почувствовала, что Сэм уже сидел напротив нее. Ее нога то и дело касалась ноги Сэма. Он тяжело дышал. Шерон немного нервничала, хотя не могла понять почему.

― Готова? ― спросил Сэм.

― Еще спрашиваешь, ― ответила Шерон, чтобы звучать раздраженно. Она облизала губы. Зачем она это сделала?

Она услышала, как Сэм подполз ближе и шепнул себе под нос «Не облажайся, чувак». Он положил одну ладонь на ее руку ― на ощупь его ладонь была грубой. Другой рукой коснулся ее щеки. Она слегка к ней прильнула. Сэм прижался к ее губам своими, и Шерон инстинктивно подалась вперед. Поцелуй был на вкус как мятные леденцы с корицей, которые так любил Сэм. И, возможно, ― как Ментос. Она ела их с момента, как тетя Пегги привезла ей целую коробку. Шерон понадеялась, что Сэм не против запаха мяты из ее рта.

Они отстранились. Шерон все еще сидела с закрытыми глазами. ― Ну так что ты мне приготовил? ― подразнила она.

― Ой помолчи, ― сказал он, усмехнувшись, и легко ткнул ее. Шерон открыла глаза. Глаза Сэма буквально светились, а щеки порозовели.

― Ты же понимаешь, что это значит, да? ― спросила она.

Сэм испугался на мгновение. ― Это то, о чем я думаю? Потому что если это не так, то я конкретно облажался, ― сказал он.

― Это значит, что мы будем милее любой другой пары на День Святого Валентина, ― сказала Шерон, улыбнувшись на его вздох облегчения. ― Ну уж точно милее Стива и Рейчел, потому что Тони точно обойдет нас в выборе подарков.

― Думаю, что молчать об этом до Дня Святого Валентина, а потом прийти в парных костюмах и маяться омерзительно милой фигней, которой занимаются влюбленные парочки, сделает нас победителями, ― сказал Сэм.

― Коварно. Мне нравится.

Шерон и Сэм еще какое-то время сидели на дереве ― просто сидели и играли в ножки. Им не было нужно срочно бежать на свидание. Этого было более чем достаточно. Так было идеально.


End file.
